Nintendo Nexus
' ' Nintendo Nexus is a new generation game console maded by GreenStar Studios. It's the successor of the Wii U and Nintendo 3DS, others then Nintendo Epsilon and Nintendo Omega. This features like a tablet the Wii U, with two screens. The first screen is for the connexion with the Nexus, easly to say, with the television. The other screen is portable like the Nintendo 3DS. You can play to an another area like in a parc, in a plane or in distant areas. You can put a compactible disk in the tablet from which side do you want to put. The graphics are similar to Wii U but they are more advanced in HD-qualities. In this console includes apps too. Shortly in 2014, there was a patch released to Nexus to play up to 6 players. Like the Nintendo DSi and Nintendo 3DS, this patch is now able to let players take photos and make funny and cool sounds. Due to the Nintendo Switch development and release's sucsess, this console has been obscured and didn't receive much attention for the financial aid and black'end the market. So the console's production discontinued one month after his release and GreenStar Studios maintained determined to make many games for Nintendo Switch as a supportive subsidiary to Nintendo. After discontinuation of the production of this console, many apps were shutdown as well the online connectivity. NexApps Disk App The Disk App, like in various games, is a disk channel where you can play a game compactible to Nintendo Nexus. The other compactible games that you can play are the Wii U and Wii games. You can play in the tablet with two screens as well. Chat4Ever App Like Miiverse in Wii U, Chat4Ever App is an another form to communicate with your friends and share ideas, photos, videos, sounds, even drawings to others. You can connect with webcam to your friends or family like Skype, ask to play a game sometimes or other stuff. Nexus App In this app, similar to Nintendo Channel, you will see anouncements from upcoming/released games and hints or tricks from some levels. The tutorial of Nintendo Nexus will be always there. Nintendo Direct will be appear every week with some games like in Nintendo eShop. In Nexus App, you can see various games, chose one of them as your favorite and add a small description what do you like of this game. They are old games too to see like NES, SNES, Nintendo 64/DD, Gameboy (all the consoles), Nintendo GameCube, Wii, Wii U, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS and obviously Nintendo Nexus included with Nintendo Silver, Nintendo Epsilon and Nintendo Omega. Radio Waves App With this app, you can make sounds due to your microphone. The microphone is protected against unagreable screws. The sound will be saved first and then you can edit at least with special effects. You can listen your favorite music due to your SD-card too and listen the radio too. (First, you must instalate your regio options.) TV Eye App In this app, you can see TV around the world due to the satelite, but first, you must instalate the TV-options first. The TV Eye App can connect your home modem too. Momentaly, there's no created anime-series anounced. Photo Maker App Photo Maker App is a great app for the family and friends. You can make photos due to the camera an save your photos to an album book. You can print your photo's due to the connexion of your computer with the console. You can see or save your other photos from a SD-card. Artisto App This is an app for people who are bored. This is an app to draw something. You Tube App This app allows you go to You Tube. Google App This app allows you go to Google Search. Nexplay App This app allows you play games that you have buyed at NexShopping App. Internet Browser App This app allows you to go to the wireless world web/internet. It is powered by Google and Opera. Games The first game that it was released was Mewshi's New Adventure:Secret of the Golden Fish. Gallery NexusCoverBlank.png|The cover NexusCoverSPBlank.png|Special Edition Cover NexusFullLogo.png|The full logo NexusLogo.png|The short logo Screenshot1_Nexus.png|The main menu Screenshot2_Nexus.png|Disk App Screenshot3_Nexus.png|Chat4Ever App Boxbx.PNG|Super Smash Bros. War - SGY's Boxart AmericanBoxart_MPNX.png|''Mario Party Nexus'' Category:Consoles Category:Game Consoles Category:Fan Consoles Category:2013 Category:Home Consoles Category:Ninth Generation Consoles